


Love is the only thing that matters

by ahotep100



Series: POJ [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahotep100/pseuds/ahotep100
Summary: This is a prequel  to Coming home just because I felt like writing something with Phryne and Jack together. All fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been some hectic and trying couple of days, so he understood completely why she needed to go out. It was in her nature to let lose whenever things had become too serious. He did follow her from time to time, but the Green Mill always made him rather uncomfortable. He was completely content sitting here reading a book, a glass of whisky beside him and their three-year-old daughter sleeping upstairs. He looked at his watch as he suddenly heard the front door open. She was home early. He saw her shoes, one after the other, fly across the open doors to the parlour and soon afterwards, she herself appeared in the doorway.

He put his book down, placing it on the table beside the armchair he was sitting in as she opened her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She approached him slowly, dressed only in her blouse and underwear, until she was close enough to place herself in his lap, straddling his thighs.

He couldn't help but laugh as she started to unbotton his shirt and as soon as the gap was big enough, stretched out her hand to feel the muscular chest inside. She leaned forward and he met her lips with his. Even though it was mixed with alcohol and cigarette smoke, he could still taste her. That raw taste that was his ambrosia. Nothing could ever mask that taste. As their tongues fought for control, she continued to unbotton his shirt and trousers. He pulled her blouse up over her head and suddenly everything else faded. He loved her. Her kisses. Her warmth. Her hands caressing his chest. No matter what happened, he loved this other human being. Loved her with all his heart and soul. Loved her in the past, the present and the future all at once. In this and every other moment. 

He loved how powerful she always seemed and how unpredictable she made life. Nothing could change his feelings. Nothing could make him stop loving her. Neither of them had uttered one word since she had got home, but it didn't matter. In this moment there was just him and her and the love they shared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I had to write Phryne's perspective as well.

The Green Mill wasn't so much fun tonight. She used to have fun here. Used to drink and dance and laugh here. But not tonight. A handsome man had asked her to dance. She had accepted, but he became too touchy. Wanted to be too intimate with her. When his hand roamed to low and his lips sought out her neck, she threw her fist straight into his celiac plexus and then kicked him right where it hurt. Always a sure way to make a man first lose his breath and then go down. Then she had turned around, telling the friendly barman all about what happened and then left.

She found him sitting in one of the armchairs in the parlour. He was the only one, who's hands and lips she wanted on her body. Tonight and every other night. He had her love now and forever. He was always so calm and collected. She sometimes marvelled that they worked so well both professionally and intimately. They were so different. He was serious and emotional. Never had she believed, she would connect so well with a man like him. But no one had ever looked at her the way he did. No one had ever been so caring of her. Never had anyone loved her like he did.

She wanted him. All the time, she wanted him. Needed him. Their heated moment intensified quickly and he met her starving lips with his. After seven years together (six of which they had been married), they were so in tune with each other, knowing exactly how to please the other. They had pleasured each other so many times that she couldn't even count anymore. But every time felt new. Every time was an adventure. She craved those adventures. Craved him. Only him.

She loved him! She wondered if anyone of the most loyal customers at the Green Mill knew what it was like to go home to someone who loved them. She used to love their lifestyle. Now she loved him.


End file.
